She was hidious wall paper
by MarMar2
Summary: How lily and James met
1. Lily

I don't own anything in this story that you recognize  
  
Please review this is just the beginning and it it going to be mostly about Harry.  
  
It was a quiet night; the tawny owl flew silently over Kibble Street. The owl flew towards the red house with green shudders. The sleeping people in the house rolled carelessly in their beds. The tawny swooped and the letter it was carrying in its talons fell directly into the mail slot. The owl continued on its flight over the house and beyond the city. The letter it had left was landing gentle on the floor in the house. As it brushed the wood floor the green ink on it glowed softly then faded to a normal shade. It would lie there for hours before anyone would awake and find it under the mornings mail and paper.  
  
Two girls in the house lay in beds across from each other. Petunia, the older one, on her stomach with her pillow over her head her skinny 14-year old figure draped across the bed her auburn hair stuck to her face with sweat; the younger one Lily on her back facing the ceiling. If her eyes were open one would think she was reading the plaster. "Wake up girls, breakfast is almost ready, wake up." Their mother called from down stairs. In her hand she held a pan of scrambled eggs and bacon strips cheerfully sizzling. The girls stretched and yawned. Lily hopped out of bed with an amazing burst of energy with her athletic body it was no surprise. Her medium length brown hair fell neatly as if just combed. Petunia on the other hand crawled to the edge of her bed and put her foot out and searched with her toes for her bunny slippers that had recently been turned green during a fight with her sister. When Lily got mad she tended to make things unusual happen.  
  
Upon arrival at the table Lily found four plates filled with bacon and eggs. "Orange juice is on the counter," Martha her mother said " help yourself to a glass".  
  
" Thanks mum" Lily called over her shoulder as she poured a glass. She returned to the table with her juice at the same time her father walked in while absently looking over the mail. He sat down and pulled the paper from the middle of the pile causing letters to spill across the table. Petunia walked into the kitchen, "Morning dear. Did you sleep well sugar lumpkins?" Martha asked.  
  
"Yes mummy, I slept same as usual." Petunia prided herself with being the normal child.  
  
" Wonderful, now dear will you have tuna fish or ham and cheese for lunch? That goes for you too Lily." The girls were going to camp for the summer. It was one of those types of community run programs where the kids were taken to the local park for the day.  
  
Neither of the girls bothered to answer they were both staring at the pile of mail. It was shaking and as most people know that it is a very scary thing to have a pile of ordinary mail shaking on your ordinary table. Many people might run from the room, many might blink their eyes and pinch themselves to see if they are dreaming. But Lily George was not an ordinary person.. She rifled though the mail until she found the envelope causing the ruckus. It was a parchment envelope with glowing green scrawl the color of her eyes. Lily was shocked to find that is was addressed to her. Petunia was not.  
  
The envelope read:  
  
Lily George  
  
136 kibble St.  
  
Surrey  
  
Lily turned the envelope over and began to lift the flap on the rear. A purple seal held the flap down. On the seal there was a coat of arms it was a shield with a lion, a snake, an eagle and a badger that surrounded the large letter H. "Don't open it. It could be a trap," shouted Mr. George. If Lily heard him she showed no sign. She lifted the wax seal with her thumb and pulled gingerly till the letter came out. In the same green writing the letter read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Lily picked up the letter and hugged it to her chest. She walked out of the room slowly, then once though the door could no longer keep her excitement hidden and ran up the stairs into her room. She leaped on to the bed and sprawled out on the floral print. She put the letter in front of her on the bed and read it:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmistress: Kelvia Scronler  
  
Dear Miss George, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment as well as an explanation. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely,  
  
Foilen Ligwiz, (a/n totally stolen from the books) Deputy Headmaster  
  
Lily sat on her bed and let go of the big breath she had been holding in. she turn over on her back and studied the cracks in the plaster. She was not a witch. She was just plain old Lily George. She leafed though the enveloped and four more sheets of paper fluttered to the bed. The first one a ticket to the train at King's cross station, Platform 9 and 3/4. The ticket was a brilliant scarlet with a picture of a train that went across the ticket letting out tiny puffs of smoke. The next piece of paper was a supply list that Lily put to the side. The next was a book list. She also put this to the side. The last piece of paper was an Explanation.  
  
Dear Miss Lily George,  
  
This may come as quite a shock to you being born of muggles (non- magical people). Every so often it happens though muggles have magical children that means you are even more special. Magical families can also have squibs too (non-magical person born of witches and wizards). Some wizardry schools do not teach children born of muggles but at Hogwarts we believe that everyone deserves an equal education. You are a witch Lily. You might not know the history or be part of the community yet but you will be, because there are many other students like you. That had no clue. Many are half-and-half but it will be a learning experience. On the 10th of July someone will come by and take you shopping for your supplies and send an owl for you. (Owls are our post.) Sincerely,  
  
Kelvia Scronler Head Mistress  
  
Lily rubbed her eyes and shook her head it was too much to take in. She even pinched her self. "Mummy" she yelled, "I need you assistance please."  
  
Martha George hurried up the steps into her daughters' room. She was a lean woman with a kind face and soft features. She was neither the most stunning person in the world nor the most nondescript. She loved her daughters and would bend over backwards for them. "Lily dear what do you need?" "Mum I am I am a witch!" Lily wore a nervous grin, then there was a loud thump and Mrs. George lay on the ground. Mr. George with Petunia right behind, were up the stairs faster than someone could say Muggles.  
  
"What you do know?" Petunia asked " I bet mum will be frightfully mad when she wakes".  
  
" I Just told her that I am a witch" Lily said shyly "I didn't know she would faint." Mr. George sat on Lily's bed and gave her a hug. He must think I am crazy, thought Lily. Petunia was less tactful and laughed at Lily. Petunia's high crackled laugh sounded evil, and mocking.  
  
This made Lily very upset. She was already in a difficult emotional state. She was not only having an identity crisis, but her mother fainted when she told her. So when Petunia mocked her with her witch like laughing, she cracked. Her sister flew across the room and turned into a sheet of wallpaper. She was a flaming hot pink sheet that clashed horribly with the olive green of the real wallpaper. After 30 seconds the sheet peeled away from the wall, then there was a load pop and the sheet turned back into Petunia. Petunia just stared at Lily and a shocked Lily stared back. "Bravo" shouted their father. Both of the girls just stared at him. He cleared his throat as if to tell them he was now going to be mature. Then Mrs. George awoke from the ground. Mrs. George said dreamily," I love both my daughters the way they are and if one is a witch so be it!" This came as quite a shock to Petunia who was hoping because of this new development that Lily would be kicked out of the house. Lily would not only be allowed to stay on, but was now the better child.  
  
Lily slept well knowing that her parents would accept her no mater what she was. Petunia on the other side of the room wondered if she was a witch what her parent would think of her. She couldn't help but think that because Lily was magical she was going to be treated differently. Petunia wished that night with all her heart to be a witch also. But when she woke up she felt the same as always and a letter from Hogwarts never did come for her. Petunia hated Lily and all magic for that mater. Petunia had no right to be soar at Lily for changing her into wallpaper; Lily could only perform magic when she was extremely angry she was not a trained witch yet.  
  
Lily was so excited about July 10th. She thought, tomorrow I will go and get everything I need for Hogwarts. Then it hit her; she couldn't go to Hogwarts because she didn't know how much money it would be in tuition or in supplies. Her family was not rich by any means; they lived comfortably in a two-bedroom home in a city outside of London. Her mother was a seamstress and her thin father with his pale cheeks and good humor was a chef in a restaurant they owned. They had enough money to send both girls to a good high school but what if Hogwarts was too expense. Lily slept uneasily that night. When she woke the next day, the 10th of July Lily was sure that she would be unable to go to Hogwarts. The very thought made her sad and mad at the same time. She could not live with being a witch with out any training that was unfair and cruel. Lily walked slowly down the stairs that morning when would have she tell who ever had come to take her shopping that it was unnecessary because we could not possible afford it, her sister would again be the better child and she would fade into the shadows again. Lily would just be an unused witch, a mop in a carpeted floor house. She trudged into the kitchen and forced a smile on her face, She was wearing dungarees and a sky blue turtleneck. The man who was seated at the kitchen table was not.  
  
The man wore a flowing crimson robe like a judge's robe. The man wore no hat and had a flyaway mop of jet-black hair. Lily's mother was busy making food for the guests and her family as well. " Good morning dear," her mother said while chopping fruit wildly for the fruit salad. " This is Mr., er Mr.?" " Mr. Potter" The Man said in a polite way. His voice was very strong and soothing. It was the kind of voice someone would like to hear form a lecturer. He could probably make the dullest subjects, vivid and real to any spectator. The man smiled at Lily and she found herself smiling back. " I hope everyone likes pancakes," Martha said while stirring the batter on last time before putting it on the griddle. Mr. Potter was totally engrossed by how Mrs. George cooked. It was a new thing to have someone do everything without using magic. He was very impressed with the fact Mrs. George was able to do it at all. " Petunia is out with dad buy her supplies for school today so it is just four of us for breakfast," Mrs. George said. Four? Thought Lily. "Oh how rude of me I forgot to introduce James!" Mrs. George said absolutely mortified. Mr. Potter shifted and behind him emerged an eleven-year-old boy. The boy looked much like his father. With black hair and fair skin he had deep blue eyes and a shy look to him. Lily smiled at him and he smiled back. She felt worst now but was covering by smiling. How could she tell some one her own age that she couldn't afford this school. Lily felt the tears burn it her eyes and she choked down the tears. Her mother through cutting and grilling noticed that Lily was being unusually quiet. "Lily dear, is something the matter?" Mrs. George asked. "Well," said Lily in a shaky voice, "Won't this school be very expensive?" and she burst in to tears. The whole drama of being a witch and going to a new school was a little bit much for her now. And she wasn't even sure if her family could afford Hogwarts "Oh sweetie, don't worry. We'll make everything work out just fine," said Martha. " I have been speaking with Mr. Potter about that exact thing. I was also worried about price." Mr. Potter then broke in; " You don't have anything to worry thing to about. Wizards use a different kind of money than Muggles." " Than what?" shouted Mrs. George in alarm. " Than Muggles, Non-Magical people. Your money is worth a lot in wizard money, Oh I must go send an owl to Hogwarts" Mr. Potter said. He then got up from the table and walked through the door. His head popped back round the doorframe "James why don't you go ahead and explain more about money."  
  
"Well" said James slyly as he pulled money out of his pocket, " the gold ones are Gallons the silvers ones are Sickles and the bronze are Knuts," at this point James looked up from his hand to see if they were following. He then continued, " 60 pence in a Gallon, there are 17 sickles in a Gallon. There are 29 Knuts in a sickle. Hogwarts costs 2500 Gallons a year so that means it costs 1500 pounds." " That is not bad at all," said a delighted Mrs. George. " That doesn't seem plausible," said Lily still nervous. "Well wizards value money differently in some ancient cultures they used rocks to buy things. Even though it can be compared to your money it number value it does have the same cost value things are just cheaper in the wizarding world.  
  
Mr. Potter came back into the room. " I just need to talk with Mrs. George for a moment." Martha followed the man out of the room after the pancakes and fruit salad was on the table. " Feel free to begin," Mrs. George said. James reached for his fork and knife. Then remember that the pancakes would have to be manually bought to his plate most likely by himself. Lily was already forking out pancakes. When she was done James took the plate and copied her. Lily sat munching and listening to the birds. James then started to talk. " Lily what is it like living with Muggles," He asked politely. " It is, It is" Lily began thinking really hard. " Well I am not sure what is like living with wizards so I have nothing to compare it to." James giggled and finished chewing before he began to speak. " That's what father said too, so he is asking your mom if you can living with us till school begins. " "Did you father tell you this?" Lily asked.  
  
" Er er well I used a magical device called a BossEar 33"James then pulled a green marble out of his ear. " It makes it so that I can hear things anywhere in this neighborhood right now, but it is set very low." Lily was so shocked by the fact that magic even with out training was a part of kid wizards. James slipped the marble thing back into his ear. " Your mum said it is up to you. Do you want to come and stay with us?" before Lily had a chance to answer Mr. Potter and Mrs. George had returned. "Lily, Mr. Potter has been kind enough to take you shopping, but he has offered that you stay with them till school begins. It will give you time to find out information about the wizarding world." " I would love to go mum but wouldn't that mean that I see you even less this year?" " Dear it would, but it might not be a bad thing besides Hogwarts has promised to let us come to visit the school once or twice this year."  
  
" I don't mean to rush your decision but we really must eat and be off," said Mr. Potter. He then sat down and began to eat the fruit salad. Lily looked at the Potters how strange they were. I must get used to this before Hogwarts thought Lily. " I want to go," she said more confidently then she felt. When everyone had finished breakfast Mr. Potter walked up the stairs after Lily and into her room. " It will take me a dreadfully long time to pack," said Lily. " Then I will help," said Mr. Potter. He reached deep into his pocket and retrieved a wand. The wood shined with polish, and the bend in it indicated it was flexible. Mr. Potter noticed Lily's stares and took a moment to explain the wand. " Lily every wand has a match to a wizard. No one wand is alike. This is a 12inch flexible redwood wand with a Unicorn's tail hair core." He said motioning to the wand he held in his hand. " Using another wizards wand is never going to have the best results." Mr. Potter said. A smile had spread across his face he held the wand and said "Peloco Lily Mondo" Lily's stuff simultaneously jumped into her trunk. Lily stood there with her mouth open in amazement.  
  
James and his father brought the truck down the stairs and at the hearth they stopped inside sooty brick fireplace was a medium sized blue heatless fire. Mr. George and Petunia walked in just as James pulled out a little black leather bag with gold dancing letters it read: floo powder. Petunia stopped dead in her tracks in the doorway Lily pushed her aside and hugged her father. "Bye sweetheart. Have a good year at school. We will come and visit." James threw powder into the fire it turned green. Then with the truck walked into the fire.  
  
" Potter" he said there was a whistling and he was gone up through the chimney Lily thought.  
  
"Your turn dear" Mr. Potter told her. Lily could see Petunia staring from behind the doorframe. Lily hugged her mom and dad goodbye and waved at Petunia. She then bravely walked into the fire. The flames were like blanket not hot at all. "Potter" she said. She began to spin and went zooming through tunnels of fireplaces Lily would have loved to look at what she assumed was other wizard houses but before a minute was through she landed softly at a large marble fireplace. James had pulled out the floo powder and put it on the mantle. He was standing waiting for her to arrive.  
  
" My father got here a minute ago but is meeting with my mother in the other room." James told Lily. 


	2. ending to first chapter

(A/N I not own anything familiar, Well maybe some but lets be safe. I am now going to stop explaining things in such detail if you don't know how Jame's dad might have gotten there before them you need to read the books)  
  
Lily stood on the mantle and next to her sat her trunk. James smiled at her, "Come on leave your stuff here the house elves will get it, I'll show you to your room." James then held out his arm and lead Lily down the stone corridor into a stone room with a fire and tapestries covering the walls. "Is this a castle" Lily asked in awe. James nodded and said, "Come on I'll show you some more before we go shopping with my parents." James led her around the castle and showed her around Diagon Alley as well. Over the next 4 weeks  
  
Lily not only stayed with the Potters but learned a whole new life style economically and physically.  
  
The rest of Lily and James' relationship is history and not very interesting after reading about it on 24 different fan fictions a day. So lets skip to summer of Harry's fifth year. 


End file.
